parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 15
at the castle Eric is playing the flute Eric that voice i cant get it out of my head i looked everywhere Max where could she be as they wash ashore Scuttle flies by and is amazed to see something different about Ariel Scuttle well look what the catfish dragged in look at ya look at theres something different about you dont tell me you got a hairdo right youve been using the dinglehopper right no huhGruffi uh Scuttle cant you tell that she no longer has fins Scuttle really emm its a seashell new seashell i gotta admit i cant put my foot on it right now if i just stand here long enough i know that i ll Sebastian shes got legs you idiot she traded her voice to the seawitch and got legs jeez man Zummi thats right Scuttle she made a deal with the seawitch and became human Scuttle i knew that Flounder Ariels been turned into a human and shes gotta make the prince fall in love with her and hes gotta kiss her Sunni thats right Scuttle becuase if he does not kiss her she will change back into a mermaid and become Ursulas prisoner not only that but we will be Lady Banes prisoners also Sebastian and shes only got three days look at her legs those are human legs Ariel tries to stand up but cant Grammi careful Ariel dear youre not used to being human Sebastian my nerves are shot this is catastrophe what will her father say he say hes gonna kill himself a crab thats what her father would say im gonna march meself straight home and tell me like i should have done a minute ago Sebastian tries to sink beneath the sea to reach Atlantica to tell Triton what Ariel has done but Ariel stops him and shakes her head no Sebastian dont shake your head at me young lady there maybe still some time if we could just get that witch to give you back your voice Sunni come on Sebastian meeting that prince means alot to Ariel and you should be supporting her on it Sebastian no once that happened she can go home with all the normal fish and just be miserable for the rest of her life ah youre right Sunni i ll help her find that prince and Ariel kisses Sebastian on the head Zummi but now that Ariel is a human shes gonna have to wear clothes i mean i dont like to see people naked its so disturbing Scuttle youre right Zummi i dont like seeing naked humans either now Ariel im telling you if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one now let me see suddenly Eric and Max approach Eric huh what Max Cubbi here he comes is Ariel dressed like a human yet Scuttle yep looks amazing ya look great kid you look sensational and the gummi bears get their legs back as well and Max chases Ariel up a rock Eric Max Max quiet Max whats gotten into you fella he sees Ariel oh i see are you ok miss im sorry if this knucklehead scared you hes harmless really you seem very familar to me have we met we have met i knew it youre the one the one ive been looking for what is your name Ariel months Ariel but no words come out Eric whats wrong what is it you cant speak Ariel nods her head yes Zummi shes not able to talk Eric who are you Zummi im Zummi and these are my comrads Gruffi Sunni Grammi Cubbi and Tummi and were the Gummi Bears Eric nice to meet you im Eric and this is Max is she hurt no no she needs help Ariel is about to fall but Eric helps her Eric careful gee you must have really been through something dont worry i ll help you come on come on youll be okay Gruffi lets get her in the castle Eric youre right Gruffi after being on the beach she needs a bath and they enter the castle Category:The Little Mermaid Parts